Memories forgotten
by Ice Buddles
Summary: When Malik and his older brother find Ryou, naked, in poor shape, and unable to recall how he ended up in their garbage, to what lengths are they willing to go to help him remember his past? Deathshipping- rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay, a new storyyyy, which I probably shouldn't even be writing because i'm a terrible updater.. but anyway, I do not own Yugioh or anything like that, blah blah, enjoy~**

* * *

Malik leaned against his living room sofa, staring blankly at his tv. A childish cartoon played across the screen, almost hypnotizing him with it's wild display of violence and nonsensical skits. An untouched bowl of cereal sat in his lap, as he had no apparent appetite at the moment.  
His older brother, Mariku, slept somewhere upstairs, since he prefered to spend his saturday mornings sleeping in. Malik rather avoid his sleeping mass by quietly lying about downstairs, that way he didn't have to face Mariku's drowsy rage, should he accidentally wake him.  
It was somewhere around 10:30 am, and Malik was savoring the serene quiet that now filled his house. Aside from the subtle sounds emanating from the cartoons, the entire house was in a state of stagnant silence. Said silence wasn't exactly a normal occurrence in the Ishtar household. Even when the brothers weren't fighting with each other, they didn't spare any expense to quiet themselves down or behave. Having no real 'adult' figures around to shut them up, they preferred to do as they pleased when they pleased.  
Once Mariku had hit 18, he decided to move out of his sister's place, offering Malik a chance to tag along. His younger brother, craving more freedom, easily threw caution to the wind and moved in with him. Isis, being the responsible one in their family, reluctantly decided to support them. Since they'd both put up some sort of fight to leave, she figured she might as well go along with this, either until they came crawling back or became more independent and responsible for themselves. Until then, she was always giving full support.  
Malik swirled his spoon around the cereal bowl, looking at the sodden food with disdain. His once loss of appetite had now turned into full blown disgust. He set down his cereal on a side table, making sure to get it out of his sight.  
At least he still had the peaceful quiet of the house to soothe his senses. And it was only the beginning of the weekend, he still had time to waste before Monday came around again and he was forced to head back to school.  
The day seemed off to a sublime start so far, leading with a peaceful beginning. Malik wished that his life could always be this way, but it seemed that a peaceful future just wasn't awaiting him down the line.

* * *

It was somewhere around 11:20 and Malik had moved on to trying to make some proper food. He stood in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge and trying to decide on what kind of food wouldn't sicken him like before.  
As he rummaged through the cabinets, there came a sudden stomping from upstairs.  
"Mariku's up.." Malik muttered to himself, hoping his elder brother didn't come down stairs right away. Mariku's stomping didn't stop, as he seemingly ran about on the second floor. It sounded like he was throwing a tantrum or being attacked. Whatever it _was_, Malik wanted no part in it. Yet before he knew it, Mariku was coming sprinting down the stairs, clad in a large blanket.  
"Malik! Malik, get over here." He hissed out in the living room as Malik still occupied the kitchen. He sauntered out the door, not wanting to approach his freshly woken up brother. He was probably cranky or something and about to fly off the handle for some witless reason.  
"What is it- Malik barely walked into the living room before he was roughly grabbed and pulled into a sudden headlock of sorts.  
"M-Mariku! What the fuck are you doing?!" Malik spat as his brother smothered him with the blanket until his words became nothing more than muffled cries.  
"Revenge for waking me up! Don't be so damn loud when you take out the trash, got it?" He shoved Malik onto a recliner, leaving him gasping for air.  
"Trash? I haven't even been outside yet.. what the hell are you talking about?" Mariku sneered at him, wrapping the blanket tighter around him and sitting down on the sofa.  
"What? I heard a loud noise over on the side of the house, by the trash. I figured it was your clumsy ass." He picked up the remote, almost instantly getting absorbed in the tv and forgetting about his recent assault on Malik.  
Malik looked at his brother funny, maybe he was just hearing things? Mariku had been sleeping all day, maybe it was just some dream. But if it wasn't.. Mariku was one heavy sleeper, it took a lot to wake him up.  
Malik figured he might as well go and check, even though it was probably just an animal or a figment of Mariku's overactive imagination. So he slipped on some sandals and headed for the door. Mariku seemed to pay him no mind as he went without a word.  
Malik stood on the porch, taking a slight pause to breathe in the fresh air. Maybe he could afford to get out a bit more, it certainly seemed healthier than cartoons all day.  
But enough of that, he wasn't here to relish in the beauty of the outdoors, he was here for..  
Malik glanced to the left of the house, where the trash cans occupied a small path leading into the back yard. He could only pray it was really Mariku's imagination behind that noise, if not.. he didn't know what to expect.  
Crossing over the lawn, Malik spent almost no time to get to the trash. He passed over the driveway and over to where a small gate held the cans on the side of the house. With little hesitation he unlocked the gate, taking a quick glance at the pathway.  
He wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible.  
At first glance, nothing seemed to be different, so he pulled open the gate and decided to venture in. Passing a large bush, he quickly came into full view of the trash. Large bins and cans were strewn all over the place, some toppled over on one another in a mess.  
Malik stared, awe struck. Mariku hadn't been imagining things after all. He knew this side of the house was a mess, hence why they stored all the junk here, but he'd never seen it so completely wrecked. What could make such a mess? And why?  
Malik took another step forward, and froze as he quickly found an answer.  
There, sprawled out across some toppled bins was a boy, lain down on his stomach. Malik gaped at the sight, horrified at the condition this boy was in.

In his position, Malik had a full view of his body, which was fully exposed. There wasn't even a shred of clothing on his pale body, revealing darkened bruises and small burns that covered his body. All the caked blood and dirt on him highly contrasted his pale skin, truthfully, he looked dead.

Malik crouched next to the body, convinced the boy was dead.  
"Oi.. Mariku told me never to touch a dead body, it'll come back to ruin me, but.. just who the hell are you?" He patted at the boy's matted hair. It was tangled in knots and looked filthy, but still due to its length, looked nice. It fell against his shoulders in a feminine way, giving off the impression it was a woman. But Malik knew full well that this was a boy, even from the covered position that hid any genitalia or breasts. He could just tell. This was the body of a boy, just slightl more feminine.  
"What the hell am I doing? I need to tell Mariku.. I need to call the cops!" Malik backed away from the body, rising to his feet. "What kind of freak does this anywa- Malik froze, staring down at the body in shock. It was.. moving. He blinked, trying to confirm that he wasn't just seeing things.

He was right, the boy wasn't just moving, he was breathing! He was alive!  
"H-hey, are you ok?!" Malik quickly knelt next to the boy again, this time placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy made some hacking noise and pulled away from the touch. Malik sat back, watching as he suddenly sat up.  
"..." He stared at Malik, looking horrified and shaken, almost like a beaten dog.  
"wait.. calm down a minute." Malik raised his hands, trying to back off a bit. The boy flinched at the sight of his raised hands, as if expecting to be hit. He quickly scrambled away from Malik, despite his several wounds.  
Malik stared at him, not sure how to go about this. This guy was lucky to be found alive, he needed help and by the looks of his damaged body, fast.  
"Woah, woah.. wait.." Malik tried his best to speak slowly and clearly as he backed farther up, not wanting to startle the boy anymore. "Listen, I want to help you. I'm not going to hurt you or anything.." The boy watched him for a moment, scanning over him with frantic eyes. This guy had been through some kind of hell to be this freaked out. He raised a shaky hand up to his body, holding himself as if for comfort.  
"I...I..." He choked on the words, shaking uncontrollably. "I.. don't.." he suddenly cut off, as he looked down at himself, realizing he was completely nude. Malik quickly turned away, as he struggled to cover himself.  
"Don't worry about that right now, I can help you, but you need to calm down and listen, alright?" The boy stared at him for a moment, before lowering his head,  
"I'm..sorry.. I.." Malik slowly rose to his feet, still wary of the other's instability.  
"It's ok, really." He held out a hand for him to take. "We can go inside and get you help, alright?" The boy looked at him for a moment, contemplating what to do. Malik urged him on, stretching his hand further, being sure to smile.  
"You'll be safe, promise." After another moment of hesitation, the boy reached a shaky hand forward, cautiously taking hold of Malik's hand.  
"..Alright.."

* * *

Mariku sat on the living room sofa, glaring at his younger brother with slight contempt.  
"The fuck did you do?" He asked sourly, referring to the absolute stranger who was currently using their shower. "Do you enjoy bringing home bums?" Malik crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Mariku! I found him on the side of our house, naked, and if you hadn't noticed, pretty messed up! What was I supposed to do, leave him to die? I think we'd get arrested for a dead body in our fucking trash!" Mariku sighed, realizing his younger brother held a valid point.  
"What do you even intend to do with him once he's out of the shower?" Malik paused for a moment, realizing he hadn't fully thought this through. He shrugged,  
"Find out who he is and why he showed up in our trash looking like that." Mariku crossed his arms, leaning back into the couch.  
"Fine. But don't expect my help in this, just get him out fast." he pouted childishly, turning his attention back to the tv. Malik rolled his eyes, realizing it was futile attempting to get his brothers help with this. Mariku wasn't the nicest of people, especially to strangers.  
"Mariku, you'd better at least be nice, or.." Malik slowly quieted down, taking notice of his brother staring. His cheeks were a slight crimson, giving off the impression of some lovestruck school girl. It took him a moment to realize Mariku's lingering stare was directed at something behind him and not actually at him. Malik flashed his brother an odd look before turning around, only to find a towel clad stranger, still dripping wet from the previous shower.  
Malik also stared at him fleetingly, caught off guard by his sudden appearance.  
"W-when did you get out of the shower?" He looked at the boys feet, he was still drenched from the shower and was currently soaking water into the carpet.  
The boy's face reddened fiercely, as he tightened his grip on the towel. Said towel only covered below his waist, giving the full view of his drenched chest.  
"Just now.. but I don't.. have any.." He looked down at himself, then back up to Malik with an embarrassed look in his drooping eyes. "..clothes.." Malik's eyes widened, remembering how he had just found this guy completely ass naked only a few minutes ago.  
"That's right.. well, you can borrow some of ours, right Mariku?" He turned back to his brother, flashing him a dangerous look. Mariku suddenly made eye contact with him, acting as if he hadn't been staring at the boy the entire time.  
"Um.. sure." He suddenly turned back to the tv, crossing his arms. "as long as he's not naked.. so hurry it up." Malik smirked momentarily, turning back to the boy.  
"Well ok then. Let's go find you something.. ah.." Malik paused, realizing that he didn't even know this boy's name yet. "I just remembered! We never got your name?"  
The boy suddenly straightened up at this, taking on a worried look.  
"Oh.. yes, sorry... uh.." he looked at the ground, squinting his eyes. Malik cocked an eyebrow at this, puzzled by the frequent pauses and stutters the boy was displaying. Another moment and he finally looked back up with a slight confusion in his eyes.  
"..r..ry.." He struggled with each sound, almost as if he couldn't remember how to speak. "..ryou.. it's.. Ryou." he looked up at Malik with a new light to his eyes and a lighter tone to his voice. He was even smiling slightly, which only stumped Malik more.  
Why was this guy so pleased to say his name?  
"Alright, Ryou, let's go find you something to wear.." Malik just shrugged off his previous confusion. He had just found Ryou in the trash, the guy had a right to acting slightly off. Especially if you consider the condition he was in.  
Even after he had showered off all the matted dirt and his bleeding had stopped, the bruising and burns that still plagued his body looked rather serious. So, how was some quirky behavior not to be expected?

Exactly, it wasn't. Malik could easily deal with some strangeness added to his life, so long as he could get Ryou the help that was needed. Or so he thought..

* * *

**A/N: Well i hope u enjoyed this lil early mornin' story and please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally getting around to updating my stories again -w-" So let's get to it~**

* * *

Ryou sat quietly on the living room sofa, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Mariku stood before him, arms crossed in disapproval.

"Why, exactly, is he wearing my clothes?" He flashed Malik a glare, waiting for an answer as to why Ryou was now draped in one of his own outfits.

Malik leaned against the couch, looking unimpressed by his brother's deprecation towards Ryou's new get up.

"Relax will you? He wasn't comfortable in my clothes, so I offered him yours." He slid onto the couch, taking the empty spot next to Ryou. "Now if you could focus on what's actually important here, we're trying to help him, not scare him, so quit being an ass." Ryou slowly looked up at Mariku with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything.." he leaned forward suddenly, tugging at his shirt collar. "I could change, if you'd like." Mariku stared at him, raising his eyebrows in shock at the realization that he could see clearly down Ryou's shirt from his height. Feeling a heated blush slowly creeping over his face, Mariku looked away, feigning indifference.

"There's no point in doing that now." He turned to leave the room, attempting to conceal his reddening cheeks. "Just do whatever, so long as it stays outta my way." Mariku proceeded to stomp off and out of sight, leaving the two in silence.

Ryou watched him go quietly, tightening his grip over his shirt.

"I.. I didn't mean to upset him by this.." He sat back against the sofa, looking withdrawn. "I didn't mean to upset either of you." He murmured quietly. Malik suddenly sat up, looking fazed.

"What? You haven't upset us!" Ryou tilted his head in puzzlement. "Ryou, we _want_ to help you, you're not a burden. None of this is your fault." He put on a bright smile, looking vivacious as ever. "Mariku's just like that, ignore him. He's probably still tired or something, he'll get over it." Ryou nodded hesitantly, still unsure about the current situation.

"Now, Ryou, I need you to tell me.. what happened to you, exactly?" Ryou stared at him as he paused momentarily. After some noticeable hesitation, his eyes widened. Malik watched, as Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He gawked, looking suddenly confused.

Malik leaned forward, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder lightly.

"What.. what is it?" He asked reluctantly, torn as to whether he truly wanted to know what was plaguing the other. Ryou slowly directed his stare to the carpeted floor, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"I.." He whispered, sounding breathless. "I don't.." He suddenly shut his eyes, clutching his shaking arms for comfort. Malik watched warily, recalling how he had done the same thing earlier, when he had found him. He noted Ryou's sudden change in tone, as he sounded far more frantic.

"I can't!- Ryou suddenly yelled, ducking forward and away from Malik's touch. He collapsed onto the floor, dropping his head into his hands.

"Ryou.." he finally choked out in a hoarse voice, "Ryou.. Ryou, what?" He suddenly cried, his shoulders hitching with every ragged breath that escaped his quivering lips. Malik stared at him, bewildered.

What the hell had just happened? Just a second ago Ryou was fine, but now? Now he was.. he was having some kind of breakdown.

Malik quickly slid from the sofa, kneeling down before Ryou.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He almost reached forward, but quickly recoiled. Never before had he seen a person look so.. unstable. It couldn't be good to try and touch him, who knows what he could do in this state of mind.

"Ryou.. Ryou!" Malik raised his voice, trying to get Ryou's attention. It was a useless attempt, as it seemed that Ryou couldn't hear a word. He didn't even bother to look up at Malik, he simply repeated his name, trying to say something that seemed on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" A sudden voice cut in from behind. Malik whirled around, startled to find Mariku glaring down at him accusingly.

"M-mariku! I don't know.. he just started freaking out and.." Before Malik had even finished speaking, Mariku had already maneuvered around him to stand between him and the collapsed Ryou. "Wait, Mariku don't-

"Shut up!" He suddenly hissed, bending down and watching Ryou carefully. Malik watched in shock, as Mariku brusquely grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him forward.

Ryou squeaked in shock as he was easily elevated off the ground and dragged so only his knees touched the carpet. He stared up at Mariku, now forced back into reality and away from his thoughts. With faint tears hanging in his widened eyes, he forced his mouth closed, tightening his lips in an attempt to quiet himself.

"What. What the hell is it?" Mariku's voice came out low and threatening, although his eyes seemed less critical than earlier.

"I..i'm sorry.." Ryou looked away, pressing Mariku's chest back. That only seemed to provoke him, as he tightened his grip on Ryou's arm's.

"Stop it! If you stay in our house and you expect our help, then you tell me, _now_." Ryou looked to the ground, refusing to meet Mariku's eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he finally answered, though reluctant.

"I.. I don't know.." He responded weakly, his breath hitching slightly, "I can't remember.." He finally looked back up to Mariku with tired eyes. Mariku stared for a moment before releasing his grip and dropping Ryou back to the ground.

"What?" Mariku eyed him curiously, riddled with disbelief. "What do you mean you can't remember?" Ryou looked up at him, his expression solemn.

"It's just how it sounds.. I can't.. remember anything other than.. Ryou.. but.. Ryou, what? I don't even know my own name.." He felt the tears coming once more, as he began to feel overwhelmed. Looking down at himself, observing the deep bruises, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened to me?" Mariku watched Ryou retreat to the comfort of the sofa, collapsing against the cushions.

"Ryou.. you must have hit your head or something.." Malik walked over to the couch, patting Ryou's head lightly. "Does it hurt?" Ryou shook his head, pressing Malik's hand away gently.

"No.. but maybe it was a while back?" Malik gave him a doubtful look. It seemed unlikely.

"It's possible, I guess.. but we found you in our trash today, so your memory must have been gone long before then.." Malik drifted off, getting lost in his thoughts.

"The real question here is, who did this to you? That psycho is probably still on the streets, so we need to do something fast.." Malik looked up to his brother, questioningly.

"Call the police?" Mariku shook his head, pondering such an idea for only an instant.

"There's probably not much they could do either. It's been about an hour since we found Ryou, the freak is probably already gone by now and Ryou's freshly showered. Any finger prints he could have on him are more than likely scrubbed away." He looked down at Ryou, his eyes still the same as before. Not quite as angry, but more understanding. "Plus you can't remember a thing, right? So you can't even count as a reliable witness to this even if you're the victim.." Malik looked at Ryou, masking the pity he felt for the boy. He couldn't even imagine what it felt like to know nothing about yourself. Only your first name.. Malik's eyes suddenly shot open in realization.

His name! That was it!

If Ryou's name was all they had, then maybe they could dig up some information about him. Sure, there could be thousands of Ryous scattered across the city's database, but Ryou.. he looked somewhere around Malik's own age, which meant he most likely attended a nearby high school. If they could start digging through school files, then maybe they could learn more about him.

"Mariku, wait, what if we get our hands on some student files? He seems to be my age, so maybe we could find out more about Ryou?" Mariku stared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, we could try that, but do you even know where to start? You may be good with computers, but there's tons of schools, filled with dozens of Ryous. It could take you ages to find him without a full name." Malik remained silent for a moment. Mariku was right. There were too many schools and too little time. If he did manage to find information on Ryou, the assailant could be in an entirely different country. But then again, they had to try, didn't they?

Malik had promised to get Ryou some help, and he fully intended to do so, by whatever means. Even if he couldn't get justice for him.. maybe he could at least help Ryou remember who he was. He could stay with them for however long it took to dig up the proper information, which shouldn't be too long. After all, Malik was a genius with computers.

For as long as he could remember, computers had always fascinated him. There was just always so much one could do with them. But what he found most interesting, was hacking. Anything and everything. He always found it an entertaining challenge and what challenge could be better than to attempt hacking into multiple schools' private databases? Especially to help someone remember more about their past. It seemed almost like a game.

"Mariku, I can do it. I just need some time." Mariku's eyes narrowed suddenly, as he crossed his arms.

"That's exactly what we don't have. We need to help Ryou before that freak tries to skip town. He probably thinks Ryou's dead, so that could buy us some time.." He glanced at Ryou, his eyes softening a bit, "But if that guy finds out he's still breathing.. he may come back to finish what he started." Malik nodded, rising to his feet.

"I _can_ do this. Just give me a time estimation and i'll work with what i've got." Mariku turned back, looking him in the eye. He could tell just from a glance that he was serious. There was pure determination within his eyes, determination he hadn't seen from his brother in a while.

"Malik.. you'd better not regret this damn decision." Malik nodded, his gaze unwavering. Mariku couldn't help but smirk. Seeing this much resolve practically emanating from his little brother was refreshing. It seemed like his little brother actually had some backbone.

"Alright, fine. You've got.. two weeks, _maybe._ So long as we keep Ryou hidden from that freak.. he might not feel the need to run.." Mariku looked back to Ryou, taking on an more stern expression,

"I guess you're going to have to stay here for that time. You should only leave when absolutely necessary and try not to do it alone, you could end up getting killed that way." Ryou stared up at the both of them in awe. He could already feel subtle tears building up as he quickly nodded,

"O-of course.. but, how can you two just.. do this?" The brother's looked at him in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Malik questioned, flashing Ryou an oddly confused smile. Ryou tapped his fingers along the sofa cushion, unable to hide his smile.

"I mean, helping me.. you're both prepared to drop everything just to help a stranger, why?" Mariku smirked, giving Malik a sudden smack on the shoulder.

"That's because _this_ idiot insists on helping people." Ryou's smile soon faded and he looked back down, disappointed. He didn't want to hear that.. he didn't want to think that only Malik cared.. he wanted.. Mariku to..

"Plus, we aren't just going to turn you out on the street as you are now. If there really _is _some freak out there waiting for you, then we'll keep you safe. Getting your memories back is just the first step in finding that sicko." Mariku flashed him a quick smile, before turning back to Malik.

Ryou's eyes lit up, as he felt a sudden rush of excitement. Mariku.. he did care! This wasn't just Malik's idea anymore, Mariku was involved!

He grinned to himself, more than pleased. At first it seemed like Mariku couldn't stand him, but now? Now he was going to help! Malik, Mariku.. whatever had made these two decide to help him, Ryou didn't care. With these two by his side like this, he already felt more secure.

Mariku finally turned back, facing Ryou, after finishing whatever he was talking about with Malik.

"So, how about it? You willing to try this with us?" Ryou beamed, rising up from his place on the sofa.

"Of course, and.. thank you. To you both.." He smiled faintly, feeling a slight blush creep into his cheeks from all their kindness. "..if you guys weren't here, I wouldn't know what to do." Malik smiled back, beaming with energy.

"Don't worry Ryou. We're gonna find this guy and get your memories back, that's a promise! Right, Mariku?" Malik nudged his brother in the ribs, which quickly earned him a jab in the gut.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get to it, huh? We've only got two weeks time to pull this off.."

* * *

**A/N: Aw yus I got another chapter down. Well, hope you liked, if so, then please review!**

**-Ice**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo a new update! I feel like I haven't written in forever, especially this story =w=' anyway here ya go~**

* * *

Mariku stalked along the side of his house, scanning the ground curiously. Ryou stood behind him quietly, watching in anticipation.

"Anything?" He asked, craning his neck to get a look at what Mariku was eyeing. The older teen shook his head, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Not that I can see.." Mariku kicked over a dented bin in his frustration, disappointed. "I don't know what I was expecting, but nothing? It's odd.." Ryou nodded, observing the disheveled trash carefully, feeling discouraged. There was nothing here.

Ryou looked back up to Mariku, still plagued with disappointment. He wished that Malik had been right about an earlier hunch, but so far, it didn't seem that way.

'The scene of the crime, eh?' Ryou smiled to himself, remembering the younger Ishtar's words.

"Check back to the scene of the crime.. there could be something meaningful left behind from earlier." Malik had hoped that there might be something forgotten by the assailant, anything could prove useful at this point, but his idea seemed a little optimistic then and even more so now. The chances of the culprit leaving behind a mess was rather unlikely, after all, they hadn't even tried hiding or disposing of the body, otherwise Malik never would've found Ryou.

That alone represented the confidence their villain held. This person seemingly had no qualms about doing something like this, and even less so in regards to getting caught.

Why? and how? How could someone so impious be out there right now? Out among the world, among people.. camouflaged within an endless sea of potential victims..

Ryou looked up to a second story window, dubious as to whether it was actually Malik's bedroom residing behind the glass. His brow furrowed in sudden frustration, and looking on, a new sense of resolution hit the boy.

He closed his eyes, calming himself whilst tilting his head back further to face the sky, now massed with darkening clouds. And as the first drops of rain began to fall to the earth, he prayed.

Prayed to anything. Any type of god, any type of being willing to listen, just.. something. Uncaring whether they chose to heed his cries or not, he still begged.

"Please.. you can do it.. just.. find something.. find anything.. I need your help.." Mariku turned, quietly watching as Ryou's once serene expression took on one more morose. "..remembering myself.." The boy's head slowly dropped, his vision blurring with the warmth of fresh tears. A single droplet trailed down his cheek, the balmy feeling it left behind in direct opposition to the now chilling rain beginning to fall against his back.

As the dawn of the storm brewed ominously overhead, Ryou found that he could at least be thankful for one thing. He didn't have to face this path alone.

* * *

Malik sat hidden away in his room, sitting comfortably in a large revolving chair. His computer screen blared its light through the darkness of the room, drawing in his full attention. Tapping away on the keyboard expeditiously, he seemingly played footsie with a basketball under the desk, helping to keep his natural desire for movement at bay.

He'd been like this for most of the night, only leaving the computer now and again for basic needs and breaks. He couldn't help but feel some compunction to find the information he needed. For Ryou's sake, he could afford to lose some sleep.

He rubbed his eyes, turning away from the screen for a moment, remembering it couldn't be healthy staring at a monitor all night. Malik fumbled around the cluttered desk, blindly reaching for a discarded cup that once contained coffee, though now vacant. He cringed at the thought of having to get more coffee, but without some kind of caffeine pumping through his veins he could already feel the soothing comfort of sleep pulling at him.

Pushing away from the desk, he reluctantly rose from his seat, making his way to the door. He squinted, finding the light of the house to be unpleasantly bright when compared to the pitched darkness of his room.

He briskly made his way down the stairs, passing his brother to the kitchen. Mariku followed after him quickly, something on his mind.

Malik, making his way to the coffee maker, was pleased to find it wasn't entirely empty from his last trip to the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder, casting his brother a questioning glance.

"I assume you want something?" Malik asked, his voice slightly slurred from the sleep deprivation. Mariku flashed him an odd look, one of sincere puzzlement, which was usually not displayed often by his brother. It stirred up an odd sense of apprehension within the younger of the two.

"Yeah.. It's about Ryou." Malik suddenly stiffened up at the sound of the boy's name, more alert. He finally turned back to his brother, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it? He okay?" Mariku shrugged slightly, slowly running a hand through his hair.

"I seriously doubt it, but I just can't tell with him. One minute he's fine and the next he shuts off from the world, he's been doing that all night." Malik's eyes widened,

"You two have been up all night?" Mariku nodded, taking notice of the coffee in Malik's hands.

"For the most part, yeah. Ryou woke me up in the middle of the night pretty freaked out." Mariku suddenly swiped his brother's coffee, taking a swig. "He told me he didn't want to sleep alone. He's thinks whoever did this is going to come back." He finally downed the coffee, much to Malik's disapproval, and tossed it in the sink. "So we stayed up watching t.v until some time this morning.. it's weird though.." His voice trailed off, and he looked back towards the door, as if to make sure they were alone.

"..When Ryou tries to remember anything.. he freaks out and then.. he just blanks. It's like talking to a wall." Malik stared at his brother, his expression worrisome.

"Is he.. like that right now?" Mariku hesitated for a second, before nodding. He motioned for Malik to follow him as he walked off, slowly leading out into the dining room. Malik followed, wondering what had his brother so disturbed.

Walking into the living room, he soon found an answer.

Ryou sat on the beige sofa, perfectly still. Mariku halted before the boy, flashing Malik an expectant look.

"What?" Malik shrugged, unknowing of what to do. "What's the problem here.. exactly?" Mariku frowned, rolling his eyes at his younger brothers apparent naivety.

"_This_ is the damn problem!" He spoke in a harsh whisper, restraining his voice for some reason. Crouching down, Malik watched in puzzlement as Mariku waved a hand before Ryou's face, trying to get his attention.

Ryou remained motionless, staring out blankly as if the two weren't even there. Malik raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to Ryou.

"Ryou, hey Ryou.." Malik stared in wonder at the boy's doll- like demeanor. Ryou remained eerily hushed, his porcelain stare reaching out beyond the brothers.

"He's been like this for a while now.. It.. happens every time he tries to remember something.." Malik straightened up, still perplexed.

"Maybe it's.. trauma.." Mariku's eyes widened, slightly taken aback.

"Trauma? But he's got amnesia, right? How's he supposed to be traumatized like.. this?" Malik crossed his arms, racking his brains for answers to Ryou's behavior.

"Well.. I don't know, maybe there's something he remembers.. that's too shocking to cope with?" Mariku's expression didn't seem to lighten up, as he remained unconvinced.

"Mariku.. did you by chance.. touch him anywhere, before this?" Mariku stared at him, in awe of such a question.

"Excuse me?" He asked, choking up slightly, his cheeks reddening. His brother was making it sound as if he were some pervert.

Malik, taking notice of Mariku's discomfort, shook his head in frustration.

"Not like _that_ you idiot! I just mean in general, did you touch him?" Malik took on a considerably more serious tone, gaining his brother's attention.

"..Yeah, I guess. When we were outside earlier, he started to.. panic or something." Malik nodded attentively, urging Mariku to continue. "I tried to calm him down, y'know, take him back inside and out of the rain. He seemed in a trance, so I had to kind of lead him back. He's been like this since." Malik gave Ryou another glance, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe it's a form of post traumatic.. stress disorder?" He waved his hand a few inches from Ryou's face, waiting expectantly.

But he offered no response. He just sat still, so still, that he didn't seem alive. But from the subtle rise and fall of his chest it was obvious he wasn't yet dead. Mariku stared for a moment, realizing the severity of such a condition.

"PTSD.. you're saying I could have caused this?" Mariku's eyes narrowed on Ryou's still figure, disapproving of the accusation.

"Well, maybe.. When you touched him, you could've triggered memories from the assault. I mean.. just look at him. With all those contusions and scratches, it's obvious something horrible happened. I don't think it'd be that difficult to trigger something through touch. He's in a delicate state, both physically and mentally." Mariku stared at the pale boy on his sofa in consideration. His little brother's words did seem to hold some reason. But if PTSD was the problem, then what were they supposed to do?

"Ok.. so, how do we deal with something like this?" Malik stepped back, offering space to the entranced boy.

"I think we should leave him alone for now. Doing anything to make this worse could be dangerous. Just be as quiet and gentle as possible around him." Mariku watched him turn to go, as if Ryou's stunned state was no longer a problem. "I'm still working on finding some answers about Ryou's past.. Just be careful that he doesn't worsen.." as he finally headed back towards the kitchen, Mariku gave him a thoughtful look. It always surprised him how smart his little brother could be. I mean, he was the younger one, right? So shouldn't the elder be superior in most cases?

Mariku tended to think so, or at least, wished. Malik always seemed to be the more brainy one of the two and he excelled far more in academics than Mariku.

For god's sake, the mere 16 year old was pulling all nighters hacking computer systems and diagnosing PTSD symptoms to practical strangers. Having a younger sibling that skilled was easily enough to bother the older of the two.

Mariku, shaking it off, took a seat on the coffee table only a few feet from Ryou, crossing his legs. He scoffed in denial to the situation.

"There's no way this is that serious.. right, Ryou?" He tried speaking as gently as he could, Malik's words still ringing in his mind, though he had trouble fully accepting them.

As Ryou remained unresponsive, Mariku grew impatient.

How could someone become so quickly withdrawn in a situation? He didn't respond to sounds or movements, the only other thing Mariku could think of..

He stretched a hand towards Ryou's still figure, hesitantly closing the space between them.

But no.. Malik said.. what? Gentle.. be gentle and.. careful, but he never ruled out touching completely, did he?

No. He hadn't. Only advised against it.

"Ryou, can't you hear me?" He held his hand above the boy's knee, his brother's advice drilling in the back of his mind. Mariku tilted his head, almost like a cat.

"How would Malik know if you have PTSD or not?" Mariku finally blocked out his brother's warning, casting his apprehension aside. If they left Ryou while in this state, couldn't he worsen? Mariku didn't know, but there was one thing he was sure about.

He couldn't just ignore this. He couldn't ignore Ryou in his current state.. It seemed.. wrong to do so.

"I just.. have to be gentle, right?" Mariku whispered, trying to be as quiet as he could. Slowly, finally, he lowered his shaky hand, lightly resting it over Ryou's knee.

Mariku held his breath, half expecting to be smacked away, unless nothing happen. He got neither.

Ryou's head suddenly dropped, hanging quietly. Mariku flinched from the sudden movement, but had his attention quickly drawn back to the look of the boy's face.

Noticing a subtle difference in his expression, Mariku leaned closer, recognizing the worried face. Ryou stared down at the hand, his brows furrowing in obvious puzzlement.

"..." He remained silent, though his lips parted slightly. Mariku's eyes instantly lit up, pleased that Ryou was starting to react.

"H-hey, can you hear me now?" He grinned to himself in satisfaction, suppressing the excitement in his voice and slowly pulling away. Ryou's eyes followed the retreating hand. Mariku purposely led it up to his face, only taking it away once their eyes connected.

Mariku watched his brows raise, the boy's head tilting slightly to the side. Hesitantly, he let out a noise, something similar to a whimper.

"Recognize me?" Mariku inquired simply, sitting back expectantly.

"..." Ryou stared questioningly, almost like an uninformed child. His breath hitched again, as his once dull eyes lit up.

"You.." He muttered under his breath, brows furrowing in representation of an obvious struggle. "..Mari..ku?" His eyes widened at the realization, much to Mariku's delight. "Ah-

"See? You're fine!" Mariku accidentally bursted out, leaving Ryou cringing at the sudden exclamation.

"Wh-what… you.." His voice was shaky, still riddled with alarm and confusion. Looking around, his memory started to slowly return, calming him substantially.

"Mariku? What're.. you doing?" Mariku blinked, noticing a slight blush crossing the other's cheeks. Confused, he glanced down, feeling a warmth held tightly in his palm.

Ryou's shaking hand.

Mariku quickly dropped it, pulling away from Ryou abruptly, his own face now flushed a deep vermilion.

"I..was just.." He jumped up suddenly, trying to fabricate some excuse. He hadn't even been aware of the sudden hand holding until now.. just how long had he been doing it?

"..I was just trying to get your attention, you were in a daze." Ryou's blush deepened at this, directing his stare to the ground.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.. ignore you, I just.. I don't know, I-

"It's fine, I get it. Just forget this, yeah?" He backed up suddenly, walking off towards the kitchen, "I was just gonna see if you wanted breakfast or something." Mariku said it simply, trying to seem nonchalant about what he had just done. Ryou stared at him, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, actually.. I never ate anything yesterday.. I'm starving.." Mariku flashed him a quick smirk, turning back towards the kitchen.

"Well then you're in luck. I'm a damn fine cook." He finally entered off into the kitchen, finding his little brother still occupying the place.

Ryou sat quietly on the couch, his face still a burning pink. He held his hand out in wonder, holding it gently. A small smile crossed his lips, feeling a new warmth over his palm.

"..Mariku.."

* * *

**A/N: I had.. difficulties writing this one, I just.. jkhnlkntoihjkkln! whatever man i'll get over it, anyways hope ya'll liked this one and if you did then you know the drill, review! It'll help motivate me d(*u*)b**

**-Ice**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright new update! I'll finally get this story moving along again.. *v*'**

* * *

Mariku stood silently in the kitchen, regretfully digging around for something to eat. It hadn't occurred to him they were so low on food. Before now he hadn't taken much time to attempt cooking anything. He'd been settling for simple things, like cereal or a bag of junk food. Only when he offered Ryou anything did he realize he needed to do some shopping.

He sighed, slamming the refrigerator in frustration. Why hadn't Malik gone to the market or anything? He'd been eating for the last few days, hadn't he?

"What's the problem Mr. 'hella good cook'? Can't find anything to eat?" Mariku turned back, glaring threateningly at his younger brother. Malik shot him a satisfied grin, leaning against the counter with a fresh coffee. "Maybe if you would go to the store when I remind you, we wouldn't be out of food." Mariku scoffed at him, agitated by his snarky attitude.

"You could've gone you know. Hell, go right now." Malik leaned back, feigning shock.

"Now? Why, I have research to do. _You_ can go shopping this time, you're a big boy now, right Mariku?" He took a sip of the coffee, practically spinning around and sauntering out like he owned the room.

"Oh, and what are we gonna do with Ryou? You know it's not safe for him to go out only a few days after that incident and if you two stay, what if that freak shows up again? I don't really think you're gonna be much use in a fight with a mad- man, now are you?" Malik waved him away over his shoulder, still leaving.

"Shut up will you? Just give him a disguise, problem solved. Besides it'll be a quick trip. Now go and get us some food." He finally exited, passing Ryou on his way out. "Oh, Ryou you're just in time! Mariku's gonna take you shopping, isn't that great?" Malik faked excitement, flashing his older brother another proud grin before heading off.

"You little shit.." Mariku muttered under his breath, his attention focusing back to Ryou.

He gave Mariku a bashful smile, his eyes widening.

"Shopping?" He seemed excited, as Malik most likely gave him the impression that it wasn't going to be just for food. "Where do we go?" He tilted his head slightly, almost mirroring the look of an innocent child.

Mariku couldn't refrain from smiling. It was refreshing to have someone so naive and seemingly innocent around, instead of that smart ass lurking about upstairs. It had been years since Malik even acted remotely similar. It brought back a nostalgic comfort Mariku rarely felt these days.

"Just to the market or something, I don't really know. I hate shopping." He sighed, glancing at a clock above the stove. It wasn't even 11:30 and they were expected to go out for groceries.

"Well if you want your breakfast, let's get it over with." He led Ryou back out of the kitchen, not knowing where to begin finding an inconspicuous disguise for the other to where. It seemed like this was gonna be a difficult morning.

* * *

Ryou fumbled uncomfortably with his hat, giving Mariku an indignant look.

"I have to wear this the whole time?" He asked, gesturing to an old beanie. Mariku nodded, backing into a parking space.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want anyone to recognize you, right? So just keep your hair tucked up in that and don't take off my Jacket. This'll be quick, so just bear with it for now." Finally satisfied with his parking, he quickly exited the truck, not wanting to spend any more time prolonging this shopping experience.

Ryou nervously followed, carefully emerging from the passenger side and standing reluctantly in the rain. Mariku gave him a sorry look, feeling the fear the boy held with leaving the house. Anyone could be the culprit at this point, which was more than disconcerting to realize.

He outstretched a hand to him, calling him over.

"Don't worry, we'll be done soon and I'll be right here the whole time." Ryou fixed his worried stare back to Mariku, pulling the jacket tighter around him.

"Come on." Mariku added on a small smile for comfort, finally swaying the boy's better judgement.

* * *

The man paced around the dark truck anxiously, rain battering against his shoulders. His thin trench coat proved useless against the storm, but he remained by the vehicle. Circling it like a mad animal fixated on it's prey.

He moved closer, rubbing a shivering hand over the windshield and peering through the thick glass.

"Well i'll be damned.." He chuckled to himself, sauntering over to the driver's door. He ran a gloved finger over the handle, fingering over the silver keyhole.

"You boys make my life so easy.." He chuckled to himself, rummaging through his a key, he slipped it into the lock. The click indicating his key had worked was like music to his ears. Carefully sliding open the door he leaned in, inhaling deeply. The mixed aroma of warmth and leather wafted out into the cold air.

The man shivered with excitement, glancing around the truck's interior. It all appeared relatively new, save for a few personal items tossed around the dashboard.

Just what he was hoping for.

He leaned into the truck, careful not to wet the seat. Rummaging over the contents of the dash, he pulled out something better than expected.

A student I.D rested in his dark palm, his eyes skimming it over quickly.

"Bingo." He grinned roguishly, sliding it into his jeans. "Malik Ishtar, eh?" Backing back out of the truck he slammed the door, careful to lock it once more.

"You'll prove to be useful for me.." He threw his head back in the rain, letting the drops fall against his face. Running down his cheeks, the freezing trails left on his skin stirred a familiar rage within him. He grinded his teeth together in frustration, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Hah.. don't worry my dear.. i'll get you back soon enough.." He broke into a fit of laughter, backing up from the truck. "..soon enough.." He repeated to himself, his volume rising in more excitement.

"Mariku, this is really enough?" Ryou asked, referring to the bags in his arms. The man whirled around, eyes widening at the sight of the boys heading his way. He pulled his coat around him, turning away and sauntering off as if nothing were any different. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, he grimaced at the two, feeling a sudden twinge of rage.

"That little whore.." He hissed in disapproval of the situation. "We'll see how long that oaf can keep you safe.." He continued off into the rain, a perverse grin now gracing his lips.

* * *

Ryou lay in the passenger seat, his head bobbing as he fought the urge to sleep. After spending his night wide awake and in fear, the exhaustion was finally starting to pull at him. The current traffic didn't seem to help either.

Mariku sat impatiently in his seat, his fingers digging into the steering wheel. They'd been stuck in traffic for half an hour or so now and it was starting to flick at his nerves. They didn't even live that far from the store, so it was no wonder Mariku's patience was thinning.

"Are we gonna get home soon?" Ryou asked groggily, rubbing his eyes in his half conscious state. Mariku glanced at the boy, taking his tired appearance into account.

"I wouldn't count on it. This shit is ridiculous.." Ryou sighed in response, leaning back into his seat, now using Mariku's jacket as a blanket.

"Just.. wake me up when we get there…" He whispered, finally giving into sleep.

"yeah, yeah.." Mariku pouted at this, jealous that Ryou could get some rest while he was stuck navigating through the sea of cars. Biting back his urge to start screaming, he leaned back, crossing his arms in frustration.

"This is bullshit.. all of it." He growled to himself, trying to keep a low volume for Ryou's sake. Said boy shifted in his sleep, sighing softly to himself. Mariku looked over to him, amazed that he had drifted off so quickly.

"Ryou.." He whispered softly as if to reassure himself that the boy was really unconscious. He smiled, realizing that he found his sleeping figure to be oddly relaxing. He furrowed his brows suddenly, taking on a much more serious demeanor.

He reached forward, gently pulling a bleached bang out of Ryou's eyes. He relished momentarily in the unexpected softness to the boy's light hair. He paused for a moment, hesitant.

Ryou only sighed in response to his touch, remaining unmoving. Mariku took this as a chance to lean closer, running a hand through the boy's hair lovingly. Ryou mewled lightly at this, rubbing back against his open hand. Mariku recoiled from the touch, realizing his recent actions.

He stiffened up, resetting his hands back to the steering wheel, his cheeks marked by embarrassment. After an awkward minute or two passed Mariku finally looked back to the sleeping figure. His eyes softening at the sight.

"Why.." He wondered, his expression once again stern. "Why would anybody hurt you like that.. Ryou?" He observed the boy's soft features carefully. He was undoubtedly beautiful, almost feminine, which made the horrible marks plaguing his pale skin all the more noticeable.

Mariku couldn't exactly understand why, but just looking at those painful wounds.. aroused an intense rage inside him. He bit his tongue, trying to suppress the sudden anger he was feeling.

"Don't worry.." He fixed his eyes back onto the road, just as the traffic seemed to be letting up again. "I'm not gonna let that freak touch you again.. I can promise you that much." And as Mariku finally started up driving again, he realized that he meant those words.

He meant what he had said, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep such a promise.

* * *

**A/N: and voila I am finally done with this one! It makes me so happy to finish one friggin update (even if this one was shorter..) TwT Oh how I can feel the gay comin' round the corner.. anyway hope you enjoyed this lil tid- bit of a chapter, things seem to be getting interesting with this =w= So, please review and thank u for reading it bbys!**

**-Ice**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ahghb I don't know when I last updated this story, (hope it wasn't too far back) but my laptop recently broke and writing is becoming difficult because of it -w-' Anyway, here's a new update~**

* * *

Mariku staggered through the front door, left arm filled with groceries and right doing it's best to support Ryou. Said boy was still exhausted and currently half conscious. Though Ryou could still walk, he had a poor sense of balance and direction, causing him to be a hindrance.  
"Malik!" Mariku called for the aid of his younger brother, who also happened to be the one he blamed for this shopping trip. After a short silence Malik came practically flying down the stairs, a smile evident on his face.  
"You guys are finally back! That took longer than I would've thought." He stopped before the struggling mass in the doorway, giving Mariku a look of astonishment.  
"What're you doing?" he giggled lightly, savoring the sight of his older brother hobbled over and trying to keep his own balance. Mariku grunted, his eyes narrowing in frustration  
"Just take him, _now_." Malik hesitantly moved forward, pulling a delirious Ryou into his arms.  
"What am I supposed to do with him? And why's he like this?" Mariku finally straightened up, relieved he only had bags to deal with now.  
"The kid fell asleep in the car. Just go put him in the spare room." Malik shook Ryou, slowly startling him back to his senses. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room.  
"Oh, we're back.." Mumbling softly to himself, the boy straightened up. Mariku watched as his younger brother said something in Ryou's ear, using an oddly soft tone that he wasn't used to hearing. Directing him towards upstairs, Ryou nodded and slowly toddled off.  
"You'd better hope he doesn't fall down those damned stairs." Mariku grumbled, stomping off towards the kitchen. Malik followed eagerly, wondering what was bought.  
"He won't, he won't. I told him where the room was, he can find it." Mariku rolled his eyes, unconvinced, but too preoccupied at the moment to help Ryou.  
"So, any trouble at the store? With Ryou I mean" Mariku paused, relieved to dump the weight of the bags onto the counter.  
"No. Luckily our only problem was figuring out what to buy." He stepped back, allowing his younger brother to rummage through the food. "Never make us do that again, got it?" Malik paused for a moment, digging silently through a bag.  
"..I don't think you really need to worry about that." Malik mumbled, more to himself than his brother, but he was heard nonetheless.  
"What?" Mariku crossed his arms, leaning against the counter in wonder. Malik shrugged, beginning to unpack the everything.  
"Nothing, it's just.. Ryou isn't going to be in our lives for ever.. I realized that earlier while you two were gone. Once I find out who he is.. He'll leave." Mariku stared at his brother, processing his words. Stiffening up, he grimaced.

He knew Malik was right after all, he just didn't want to admit it.  
This was barely Ryou's second day with them, and already.. Mariku was getting used to him. It was admittedly odd, as Mariku tended to dislike strangers, but Ryou was something different. He wasn't just some annoying free- loader.. He was in need of help.. He was.. Different..

Mariku shook it off, quickly suppressing such thoughts. It wasn't like Ryou was just going to up and leave right now, right? They still had time.  
"Just.. Put away the food, I'm going back to bed.." Malik stared at his brother, watching him go quietly. He knew what he had just said had phased his brother greatly, but it was the truth. Yet he had to wonder, Should he really have kept his mouth shut? After all, people say ignorance is bliss, Malik didn't want to be the one to shatter Mariku's reality, even if it were false.  
So long as he was happy, isn't that all that mattered? Living in the moment was something vital, as Malik was well aware that their futures were going to be anything but simple.

* * *

Mariku staggered up the stairs, the sleep deprivation starting to affect him. He slowly passed the guest room where Ryou had undoubtedly retreated to. Once again a sick feeling filled his stomach. He couldn't help but wonder,  
What would it be like, living without Ryou again? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but then again, that wouldn't be his decision in the future.

Sighing, he finally reached his room at the end of the hall. At least he could be happy about getting some sleep, if nothing else.  
He took no time closing his bedroom door, as he usually did, but he felt far too drained for anything at the moment. Struggling to his bed, he finally collapsed, relieved that it was softer than he had originally anticipated. He prodded the bed with tired hands, moving over all the unusual folds and curves. They were admittedly soft, but something was off about them..

"The hell.." Mariku whispered to himself, reluctantly sitting up. He tugged at the mound of blankets, startled back when he finally removed a gray comforter.  
He gasped, choking from the sudden sharp inhalation of air. Backing off of the bed, he stared in confusion. Ryou lay in his bed, wrapped comfortably in a cocoon of blankets and sheets.

"Why.. Why are you in here!" Mariku hissed, realizing the boy was still unconscious. He moved away from the bed, trying to understand. Malik had told Ryou where the guest room was, hadn't he? He shouldn't have had trouble finding it, so why was he in Mariku's bed?  
Mariku grimaced, crossing his arms in denial to this. He couldn't sleep in his bed at this point, and that irked him more than anything. After a slight moment to think it over, he shook his head.  
"Ill go sleep in the damn extra room.." Mariku huffed, turning to stomp off impetuously. He had been awaiting the soft familiarity of his bed, and now he was left with disappointment and exhaustion, a bad combination for Mariku.

His bare feet padded against the wooden floors, making his way to the desolate guest room. The old door creaked with an eerie moan, he cringed at the familiar sound in response. Finally, reluctantly, he made his way into the small room, glancing around him with apprehension. He hated this room.  
This was the room his sister usually resided within during her short visits. Even the smell of her perfume lingered behind in the quiet place, giving Mariku a false sense of nostalgia.

He hated it. All of it. She was the only one to ever really occupy this room, and it displeased him greatly. Not that he hated his sister or anything, quite the opposite.  
The times which he ever really saw his big sister were few and far between, and admittedly he did miss her presence now and then. Growing up with her constantly there to help the two of them, it was no wonder he was so conditioned to her aid. Their lives had reached the time to grow up and move on long ago, but Mariku still hated it. As did his younger brother. Splitting apart from their family had never been an enjoyable experience for the brothers, but they wanted a chance at their own lives.  
Having this one silent room in the house, filled with the familiar scent of his older sister only served to remind him of the times they no longer had with one another.

'It just takes a little getting used to..' Mariku thought, remembering the old life with his family. It was anything but simple, but truthfully, he did miss it. He missed being able to wake up to the presence of his family, missed their fights and arguments, the good and the bad. All of it, but if given the choice to go back to that life, he wouldn't. No matter how much he missed it, he knew he wanted a life of his own, and he had gotten it.

At least he still had Malik, right? His little brother was something to be grateful for after all. No matter how badly he acted towards Malik at times, he knew he would miss the brat if he ever did leave.  
So for now, Mariku would just have to maintain this life, and deal with the bitter sweetness of it like everybody else in this world. Nothing was easy after all.

* * *

Rain continued to poor, relentlessly battering the night with it's freezing showers. A half moon hung high above the sleeping city, partially blocked by dark masses of gray clouds. The storm had raged on all day, growing progressively worse as night pressed on.

Malik sat unpleasantly in his bed, unable to sleep. An entire night of no sleep and he was still up, cringing at every stentorian burst of thunder and spark of lightning. The young boy had never been one in favor of storms like his older brother. Mariku never seemed to hold any qualms when it came to storms, and Malik envied him for that.

If the storm didn't let up soon he was going to have another sleepless night on his hands. Reluctantly sitting up, he left the comfort of his bed. Slipping out into the empty hallway, draped in a stark darkness.

He shuddered at the sight, as the storm outside and his own delirium didn't help his feeling of restlessness. He broke out into a fast walk down the stretch of hallway, his feet padding against the old wood. He had to laugh at himself as he sped down the stairs, making his way for the nearest light switch.  
"I can't believe you're still afraid of walking in the dark at this age.." He muttered to himself, flicking on the kitchen's light. He paused, staring up at the ceiling.  
Nothing. The lights were dead.  
He sighed, disappointed that he now had the darkness to deal with.

"The damned power is out.." Groaning, the boy opened the fridge, rummaging through the darkness in the hopes of finding something to eat. Eating this late was probably the last thing he should be doing, but he couldn't ignore the pressing hunger anymore.

Deciding it was too much work attempting to make any real food, he settled for a bag of chips, ignoring the fact that it was also something one shouldn't eat in the middle of the night. Quickly, he fled the kitchen, walking swiftly back in the direction of the stairs. Finally reaching them, he froze, suddenly aware.

He stood there silently for a moment, listening to the sound. Whirling around, his eyes darted across the room, searching for the source. Something was open.

A door, a window.. Something.. Why?

Malik could clearly hear the storm raging outside, far more audible than when he had been upstairs. Making his way back towards the kitchen, he passed through their dining room, the blaring winds becoming louder. Finally he reached their spare room in the back, used mostly for lounging about. He glanced around the dark room, pausing in realization. He had found it.

The back door was left wide open, the storm whirling right outside. He stared, wondering if this were some sick hallucination brought about by lack of sleep. Hesitantly, he approached the gaping opening, the freezing wind welcoming him. He peered out into the backyard, even squinting he could barely see anything through the storming darkness.  
"What the hell.." He said to himself, his mind boggled. Why was their backdoor left wide open in the middle of the night? Did Mariku just forget to close it, or..

He suddenly froze, a sick feeling of fear clouding his mind. Slamming the door, he locked it in a frantic manner. Quickly turning, he bolted, making his way back to the stairs.  
"Why.. Why was that open?!' Whispering to himself, he propelled up the stairs, making a mad dash towards the guest room. He didn't know why that door was open, but he had a bad feeling about Ryou. The same thought pounded in the back of Malik's mind,

"They came back.. They must've come back.." He hoped that he was wrong about this hunch.  
He barged into the room, heading straight for the bed. Tugging at the blankets, he was relieved to get a reaction. The sleeping mass rolled, groaning in a loud, irritable fashion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malik froze, recognizing the threatening voice. He dropped the blanket instinctively moving away.

"Mariku? What.. Why are you in here? Where's Ryou?" Mariku glared at his younger brother, eyes narrowed in displeasure. He sat up slowly.

"I found him sleeping in my room, so I moved in here, why? What the hell is wrong with you?" Malik veered back, exiting the room as quickly as he had come. Mariku struggled out of bed, startled by his brother's odd behavior.

"O-oi! Wait, what.. What's wrong with Ryou? Malik!" but he was already gone, sprinting back into the hall and maneuvering his way back through the darkness to Mariku's bedroom. He swung the door open, carelessly stumbling into the dark room. Mariku followed somewhere behind, pausing in the doorway as Malik made his way to the bed.

"What are you doing? He's sleeping!" Malik ignored his brother's words, yanking at the blankets. He dug relentlessly into the sheets, a panicked feeling driving him forward. Mariku made his way to the bed, picking up the pillows and blankets Malik was throwing into disarray.

"Malik! Knock it off!" He yelled suddenly, shoving his brother away from the bed. "What're trying to do?! Ryou's asleep- He paused, his eyes directing their frantic gaze to the stripped bed. Malik sat on the floor, watching his brother's realization in mutual shock.

"..Ryou?" Mariku stared at the bed, his voice hushed to a whisper. But the bed was bare. Ryou was no where to be seen. Mariku suddenly glared back down at his brother, stunned.

"Where is he? What happened!" Mariku demanded, leaning down, he pulled at Malik's arm brusquely. Malik stared at him, his brows furrowing in confusion. He didn't know how to answer.

"I.. I don't know!" He wrenched his arm away from his brother's grip, glaring back. "The back door.. It was just open, so I came back to check on Ryou, but.." He directed his gaze back to empty bed, his head hanging in silence. Mariku stared at him, horrified.

"Ryou's.. Gone?" He asked hoarsely, collapsing to his knees, feeling defeated. Gritting his teeth, Mariku held fast to a limp blanket.

Had he broken his promise so soon?

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun TvT I'll try my best to keep updating this story, I usually try to get my updates out around the weekends, but without a laptop it'll be a bit of a longer process *w*' ****Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this one, please review, and keep looking forward to new updates ^u^**

**-Ice**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes a new update! Ok, let's get right to it and find out what's going on then~**

* * *

Mariku stood like a pillar in the center of that darkened room, barely breathing. The storm blared all around, the thunder more tumultuous than before. It was worsening.

"Mariku.. I.." His younger brother could offer no words of comfort in this moment, as he was just as dumbstruck by it all. And the unruly weather did little to sooth his nerves.

Ryou was gone.

Just the thought of this sickened the brothers beyond their expectations and they were understandably having difficulty digesting the information. He could really be dead right now. Or beaten and barely breathing like before.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was a sudden movement in the stuffy room. Mariku quickly turned and made a dash for the open door, successfully startling Malik out of his stunned state. And he jumped off the bed Ryou once slept in, where he had been trying to collect himself,

"Mariku, what-

"We've got to go." Malik followed after him and out the door, stumbling through the thick blackness of their house.

"We have to find him.." Malik stopped in his tracks, watching his older brother go speeding down the steps. His coordination was almost breath taking in the absolute darkness permeating their house.

"M-Mariku, what can you do? He's already been gone for god knows how long!" He managed to locate Mariku struggling into a pair of sneakers at the foot of their stairs. Silently, he looked at him in regret.

Because somewhere, maybe even in the recesses of his mind, Malik blamed himself for this, and he was sure Mariku did too. They were meant to keep Ryou safe and yet.. They had evidently failed at that task. And whether he would admit it or not, Mariku was scared, Malik knew his brother well enough to notice. He was putting up a tough front to the best of his abilities, but was panicking.

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on his brother's back, gently squeezing to get his attention. And Mariku froze, tensing up at the familiar touch. Silently, he waited for his little brother's words, a lecture bound to come.

"Mariku, I know.. I know that you care about him, and I do too, but please, think about this! What do you expect to find if you go blindly chasing after a stranger in a storm this severe? Ryou could be long gone, what're you trying to do?!" Malik lost himself at this point, a lump forming in his throat. This situation was far too similar to the past, giving Malik an uneasy feeling. Never was he able to convince Mariku not to go through with something and this.. Was exactly one of those times.

No matter how much he wanted Ryou back, recklessly going off into the dead of night like this wasn't the way to do it.

"Please, just listen to me for once..?" Mariku slowly pulled away from his tightening grip, turning up to look at his brother. Not at all surprised to see his eyes watering.

'This is just like _that_ time, huh?' Mariku grimaced, forcing away such a thought. This wouldn't be the first time Mariku tried to do something stupid, they were both painfully aware of that fact.

"Not again, Mariku, please don't do this again.." Malik bit his tongue, restraining the tears that desperately wanted to overflow. He usually wasn't one to get so worked up, but the last thing he wanted was for their past to repeat itself.

Absentmindedly taking his brother's hand, Mariku rose to his feet.

"I know, but I can't just sit here. Even if this accomplishes nothing and he really is gone.. I wouldn't want to simply give up. If I do have to give up one him, it'll be after I'm sure I've done everything I could've." Malik pouted at this, his brother turning quickly and leaving. He knew full well there was no way to keep Mariku from doing what he liked. He wasn't one to listen to reason and could easily fight back if force was used.

It seemed like this was out of Malik's hands now for the most part.

"Wait.." He mumbled reluctantly, watching Mariku's silhouette make a grab for the back door. "..You're taking me with you." His brothers shadow peeled open the door, becoming enveloped within what limited moonlight the storm clouds permitted.

"Alright, then let's get going."

* * *

Ryou sat silently under an old tree, stiffly watching the arrival of a new dawn. Luckily the storm had subsided over an hour ago, leaving him soaked.

How long had he waited out here exactly?

He couldn't answer that anymore. After loosing track somewhere in the early morning all he really knew was that he had spent all night waiting in a park.

Shivering, he huddled closer to the tree's trunk as if hoping for it to offer him any warmth. This was when he found that maybe he should've dressed warmer, maybe even brought an umbrella with him. Or maybe he just shouldn't have left?

Shaking his head, he suppressed such thoughts.

"I can't just leave, can I? I'm waiting.. For.." For what exactly? Truthfully, he had no real idea. Except for the fact that it was someone familiar.

Leaning forward, Ryou stretched out a hand, as if reaching to take another person's who was long since gone.

"It was just like this, huh?" He mumbled to himself, pulling his arm back and holding his hand almost lovingly.

"I can't wait to see who you are.." and so he tilted his head back, leaning against the tree in wait of the man he once saw in a memory, or was it just a dream?

* * *

The two of them sped down the street, the larger of the pair leading their direction. Malik followed his brother, exhaustively trying to keep up. They had been running around aimlessly for hours.

The sky was beginning to light up again, as the storm clouds now seemed distant and thinned. Said storm had ended maybe an hour ago, though it didn't make much of a difference to Mariku. He seemed to have no problem with chasing after a faceless enemy in the middle of a raging storm.

"Ma-Mariku, another break?" Malik sputtered, coming to a stop. They had been at this almost all night, and now that the rain, which was surprisingly refreshing, had ended Malik was starting to realize just how tired he was.

Mariku reluctantly halted, turning back to the other, now collapsed on the curb. He joined him, admittedly relieved to have some rest.

"You know, we gotta stop eventually.." Malik reminded him, doing his best to catch his breath. "We've gone up and down these streets all night.. Mariku, we're only human." He seemed almost unable to catch his breath, but seeing how he was well over being simply dehydrated at this point, it was understandable.

"I know. We have to stop at some point, but still.." Malik tilted his head in wait of his brother's words, as he stared off in a daze.

"But what? I know you don't want to believe he's actually gone, but at this point.." Mariku shook his head, turning to his brother with an odd look in his eyes.

"No, he's alright, i'm sure of it. That might sound crazy, but we just haven't looked in the right places is all." Malik chewed his cheek, sneaking a considering look of his brother. He was certainly determined about this, he even looked as though he was smiling.

Malik sighed, rising back to his feet despite their soreness.

"You really are an idiot sometimes.." He grumbled to himself, making sure his brother couldn't hear. Looking up to him, Mariku followed his lead of getting back up, shaking his head in an effort to dry his hair, still damp from the rain.

"Ready now?" He asked simply, taking a look around. "I've still got places I'd like to check." Malik sighed, nodding lazily.

"I guess. Lead the way." He motioned for Mariku to start going in his preferred direction. But Mariku didn't need his brother's permission to start bolting down the street. Malik watched him go, caught slightly off guard by the energy he still had. And as he stared at his fleeting figure, he remembered something their sister once told them, and broke into a smile.

"If you're willing to keep going forward for someone, even if it seems hopeless to everybody else.. then maybe that's love." He laughed, finding the fairy tail- like saying from their childhood silly.

"Love? I don't think that's quite the case here, but maybe.. You're headed in that direction, eh, Mariku?" He laughed at the absurdity of it all, breaking off into a run.

* * *

Sweeping his hair back, the man pulled up along the curb, a tanned Shiba panting in the passenger seat. He glanced through the tinted windshield and to the empty park before his eyes.

"Oh, looks like we found him, eh Marko?" He smirked, giving his excited dog a considering look. It tilted it's head, scratching at the window in excitement. He laughed, clipping a leash to the unruly animal.

"Let's go get him then. I think we've waited long enough, don't you?" He slid out of the silver jeep, his dog yanking him forward.

Within minutes they reached their destination. The tree. Glancing around the trunk, the man's eyes lit up.

"Found you." He whispered to himself pride fully. How easy it all was.

There, Ryou sat quietly, eyes closed and head tilted back, revealing his paled neck. He looked almost asleep. Perfect.  
'The less aware he is, the easier this will be.' He thought, collecting himself to the best of his abilities before revealing his presence to the relaxed boy.

"Excuse me?" Ryou's eyes flew open at the sudden voice and he stared up to the face before him. A man, maybe no older than twenty five stood over him, looking confused.

"Ah, who-

"Eh, so it _is_ you, Ryou- kun!" Ryou stared at him, wide eyed. A large smile suddenly graced the man's lips.

"W-what? I'm sorry, I don't-

"But what happened to you? You're soaked!" He knelt before Ryou, startling the boy. "Have you been out here all night? You really are a reckless kid, huh?" Ryou furrowed his brows, finding himself speechless. Who was this person? He hadn't the slightest clue, but he spoke as if he new him, he even new Ryou's name. But why?

"I'm sorry, but.. Who.. who are you?" The man looked suddenly taken aback, before breaking into a small fit of laughter.

"You're kidding, right? You really don't remember me, Ryou?" He shook his head as a stalled response. The man frowned at this, giving his dog an odd look.

"Not even Marko here?" Assuming that was his dog's name, Ryou shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, I don't.." The man pouted at this, rising back to his feet.

"I guess I wasn't much of a memorable person in your life, huh? I'm Jin, an old tutor of yours. That jog any memories for ya?" Ryou stared at him for a moment, before he found himself smiling faintly.

"A tutor? So I had one of those.." Jin tilted his head, confused by the odd behavior.

"..Yeah, you had trouble with some classes last year, you guys insisted I tutor you, remember?" Jin suddenly rose to his feet, looking around. Ryou sat, digesting his words.

'_You guys_'? Who was he talking about? Did he..

Ryou looked up, just as this 'Jin' person turned back to look down at him, smiling again,  
..Did this guy used to know Ryou.. Before he forgot everything?

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you way out here in the cold? It was raining not too long ago, wasn't it?" Ryou looked down at himself, remember he was still damp from the rain.

"Oh, nothing I just lost track of time.. But, I guess I could ask you the same thing." Jin cocked an eyebrow, looking down to the excited dog.

"I was walking Marko, when I noticed you were just about the only other person here. Plus, I thought you looked familiar." Ryou looked around, suddenly aware of how desolate this place was. But that was understandable, since the sun was barely rising.

"Actually, I was just about to head around the block, you want to come with?" Ryou gawked, feeling himself blush slightly. What was this guy talking about? He was practically a stranger, why was he inviting Ryou anywhere?

Then it registered in Ryou's mind. This man claimed to be a past tutor of his and even knew his name.. maybe they weren't just strangers to each other after all.. or at least, maybe they hadn't been..

"I.. I don't know, I should probably head back home by now.." Jin's eyes widened again, and he raised an eyebrow at the paled boy.

"You guys still living in those apartments? I haven't visited in forever!" He laughed, holding a hand out to Ryou,

"We could walk back together, right? Catch up on things?" Smiling, he waited patiently for a response, his hand held open in welcome.

'There he goes again,' Ryou thought, 'saying, '_you guys_'.. did I live with someone before all of this.." His heart practically skipped a beat at the sudden thought. Maybe this guy knew about Ryou's past.. Maybe he could help!

Ryou directed his gaze to the other's open hand, and he almost choked from the nostalgia.

This.. This was what he had waited for! Wasn't it? That memory of his.. It happened like this.. He wasn't sure who, but it was a man.. A man who once came to this spot to get him, outstretched his hand just like this.. That was Jin…?

Finally Ryou nodded, realizing that he still hadn't answered him. Hesitantly, he reached forward, slowly taking the open hand. And his heart dropped in his chest, feeling an indescribable disappointment.

This was wrong. It wasn't him after all.

Somehow, Ryou couldn't quite explain, but this man wasn't the same one he remembered last night. He just didn't feel.. right.. He might not be a stranger, but he wasn't.. _him_..

Still, this was something good, wasn't it? Even if this man wasn't who Ryou had been expecting, he could still help. Hopefully, Jin might be able to enlighten him about their past..

* * *

**A/N: Ahh I finally finished! Well things seem to be getting.. interesting, with this story. I just wonder how well things will go for Ryou at this point, don't you? Hah, well you can bet the next chapter will clarify more of what was going on here with everything and more about that man Ryou doesn't fully remember..**

**Please Review, It's Motivating!**

**-Ice**


End file.
